


Share Pet

by purple_bird123



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, BDSM, Blow Job, Bottom Keith, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Gags, Golden shower, Leash and Collar, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm Denial, Pet Play, Threesome, Top Shiro, Whipping, alpha shiro, bone gage, eating ass, territorial keith, voyrism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 04:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16846927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_bird123/pseuds/purple_bird123
Summary: Keith smiled nuzzling into the warmth of his hand, “I get possessive over my Daddy.” He smiled and looked up at him with heavy eyes.Shiro smiled, “so I’m guessing no more threesomes?”Keith shrugged, “depends, will it be as fun as this one?”





	Share Pet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hanpaca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanpaca/gifts).



“Oh good your home.” Shiro walked in and threw his jacket on the hook.

Keith looked up from reading a magazine on the couch and smiled, “yea?” He swung his legs off from being draped over the back of the couch and got up to meet Shiro halfway.

Their apartment was small but it was a good size for just the two of them, Keith liked it that way.

“How was work?” Shiro cupped Keith’s face, Keith smiled, “long. The plug has been making me so horny.” He rolled his eyes.

Shiro ran his hands to Keith’s butt and smiled, enjoying the feel of the perkiness under the tight jeans, “good because I have a surprise tonight.”

Keith raised his eyebrows, “a surprise daddy?”

“Mhmm.” Shiro smiled and kissed the top of Keith’s forehead, “remember when we talked about having a threesome?”

Keith nodded, “I remember daddy. Are we having a threesome?” Keith clutched onto Shiro’s shirt, “I want a threesome!”

Shiro laughed and took hold of Keith’s face, “after dinner.”

Keith smirked, “I can’t wait daddy.”

~~~

Keith tried to keep his mind off the threesome that was going to take place as he cleaned up from dinner. Shiro was in the bedroom getting things ready and wouldn’t even say who was coming over. It bothered Keith not knowing who, but he had to be worthy enough to even be considered by Shiro.

There was a soft knock on the door and Keith perked his head up, they were here.

“I’ll get it. You get into the bedroom. I want to see you in the gear I set out.” Shiro ordered before walking to the door and turned to look at Keith.

Keith nodded and rushed into the room and smiled, “oh I can do this.” He picked up the collar and tail and smiled, “Shiro…” He whined as he took off his shirt and pants.

He eagerly popped out the plug and inserted the nice big tail plug Shiro had left out. Keith’s favorite one. He put the collar on and rang the bell, he loved the way it sounded.

“This way.” Shiro’s voice made Keith look up and he was so hard. He got onto the bed and sat like a pretty dog waiting for his master.

“I’m glad you came; my pet was wanting another playmate.” Shiro smirked as he led non-other than Lance McClain through the door.

Keith snarled.

“Shut it mutt!” Shiro barked at Keith. Keith rolled his eyes, “I’m not….”

Shiro went over and pulled on Keith’s collar and stared him in the eyes, his face inches away from Keith’s, “I said shut it.”

Keith looked at Lance who stood back and watched.

Keith nodded and Shiro let go, “do you want me to dress you pet?” He looked over at Lance who smiled, “yes sir.”

Keith wanted to growl, he didn’t want Shiro to even touch Lance.

“Sit and watch.” He looked at Keith, “I don’t want to hear a sound from you.”

Keith sat again a little more sass to it this time as he watched Shiro take off Lance’s shirt. Shiro ran his hands over Lance’s nipples and pinched them, “nice tits.” He smirked and gave them a little twist. Lance let out a small moan, “I want yours…” He breathed. Shiro smiled, “in time.” He ran his hands to Lance’s pant waist and slid them down.

Keith took in Lance’s already hard cock. He growled, no way was his cock bigger than his.

Shiro shot a look at Keith, “what the hell did I tell you?” He walked over to the toy box and pulled out a bone shaped gag and walked over to Keith pulling on his collar, again face inches from him, “naughty pets need to be punished.” He squeezed hard onto Keith’s face, “understood mutt?”

Keith looked over at Lance who stood there watching. Keith nodded as Shiro tightened the gag around him, making sure it was tight, “this should keep you quiet.” Walking back over to Lance he took his hard cock in his hand, “you’ve been good pet.” He smiled and kissed his cheek before putting on a collar, a nice bright blue one. The bell gave a soft jingle. Keith brought his hands up to his bell and played with it.

After securing the collar to Lance Shiro went over grabbed some rope and took Keith by the arm and lifted him up and turned him around, pushing him stomach first onto the bed. “I said not a sound.” He tied up Keith’s wrists. Once done he helped Keith get back up so he could watch.

He walked over to Lance and started to stroke his cock, “you’re such a good boy.” He cooed before he gently guided him over to the bed and got him bent over, ready to get the tail in.

“Oh, I like you.” Shiro praised. Keith’s heart raced, he was fuming. He struggled to get out of the confinement, his bell loud and clear.

Shiro looked over, “is there an issue?”

Keith could tell he was genuinely concerned. Keith could use the safe action and nod four time in a row and stop this now, but he wasn’t really wanting to. He wanted a threesome and Shiro was generous enough to provide one. Keith shook his head, he would ride this through.

Shiro nodded as he went back to caressing Lance’s ass. Lance whimpering in the sheets.

“Got a plug in and everything, you’re such a good boy.” Shiro praised again before taking out the plug. Lance letting out a small whimper of need.

“Soon pet.” Shiro got the lube and the tail and gently massaged Lance’s hole, “nice and stretched for daddy hu?”

Keith could tell by the look on Lance’s face, Shiro inserted a finger. Keith’s cock dripped with pre-cum, he wanted Shiro to fuck him so bad. He wanted to release the tension building up. He looked around and found a pillow. Getting it over somehow, he managed to get in position to hump it.

Shiro looked to see what was making the bed shake, “Keith! Stop!” he ordered.

Keith looked up defying Shiro, he wanted to be fucked. He continued to hump it.

Shiro got the leash and used it as a whip. With a quick flick he whipped Keith’s legs before clipping the leash to the collar and yanked, pulling Keith forward.

“Fetch daddy the crop, will you?” He looked at Lance, who’s tail was now inserted and he even had ears! Why didn’t Keith have ears!  He started to hump the bed in defiance.

Shiro yanked on the leash, “you’re so naughty, aren’t you?”

Lance brought over the crop in his mouth and looked at Shiro with his big eyes. Shiro smiled and rubbed Lances _ears_ and took it from him, “good boy.” He took the crop and pulled Keith up and around before he gave a sharp whip to his ass.

Keith moaned into the gag, his cock so heavy and wanted to be released.  He shook his butt wanting Shiro to just take him now. Shiro pulled Keith’s leash and gave another whip, “get the cock ring for daddy.” He ordered to Lance who in obedience went to get it.

“Daddy’s going to make sure you don’t cum filthy mutt.” He said giving another whip. Keith whimpered, “you need to learn to share and control yourself.”

Keith whined and stuck his butt out further and shook his tail. Shiro gave three quick whips causing Keith to whine into the sheets of the bed.

“Daddy’s going to put the ring on now okay.” Shiro said bending over and whispering into Keith’s ears, “you give me any trouble and it’s the chastity cage got it?”

Keith nodded.

“Get up.” Shiro ordered. Keith got up and glared Lance down. Lance was sitting as a pretty dog should and looked down a little shy.

Shiro put the cock ring on Keith’s cock and then reached over and put some ears on, “now I want you to learn to share.” Shiro took Keith’s face in a hard grasp, “you need to be nice to Lance.”

Keith looked at Shiro and nodded.

“If I take this gag off will you behave?”

Keith nodded. Shiro wrapped his arm around and took it off. Saliva dripped from the side of Keith’s mouth.

“Be a good boy and treat Lance with respect.”

Keith looked over at Lance. Lance looked at Shiro.

“Come on up pup.” Shiro patted the bed as Lance jumped up.

He undid the rope around Keith’s wrists, “come on then.” He looked at Keith

Keith looked at Lance before advancing and pinned him down.

Lance looked up at him in curiosity. Keith went down and started to lick Lance’s face, nice and wet.

Lance squirmed and blushed, he liked this.

“Good boy.” Shiro praised as he rubbed Keith’s ass, “did daddy’s spanking make you behave?”

Keith nodded and turned over and looked at Shiro and begged.

Shiro smiled, “not yet.” He unclasped the leash, “but, I’m trusting you to behave. Can you behave for daddy?”

Keith nodded and went back over to Lance and smirked. He had other ideas. He brought his lips to Lance’s tits and sucked, rolling the nub between his teeth.

Lance moaned and wiggled his hips.

Keith smirked and bit down hard which caused Lance to yelp, “red!”

Keith backed off as Shiro yanked Keith up and threw him out of the way.

“What happened?” His voice was stern.

Keith didn’t like the way Shiro’s voice got, not one bit.

Lance rubbed his sore nipple, “just bit down a little to hard.”

Shiro looked at Keith who looked at him with an oblivious look.

“The gag is staying on then.” He walked over and put the gag back in. He whined and tried to fight it but Shiro kept his ground, “bend over I want to punish you.”

Keith groaned and did as he was told, putting his ass high in the air. Shiro whipped his ass over and over until It was red and raw.

“You know better.” Shiro growled. This made Keith feel sick, he did but he didn’t want to share! He should’ve stopped it when he had the chance.

Shiro made his way over to Lance, “do you want to continue.”

Lance looked over at Keith, who kept his gaze down.

“If he hurts you again, he won’t be allowed to continue on.”

Lance nodded, “okay.”

Shiro smiled and kissed Lance gently before making it to the nub that Keith bit down on. With tender kisses Shiro took the nub. Lance whined and wiggled his hips as pre-cum dripped.

“Do you need a cleaning from me? Do you want to be groomed by daddy?” He lifted Lance’s face. Lance nodded. Shiro smiled, “I would’ve asked that mutt to, but he needs to gain my trust back.”

Keith sat there, he was going to be ignored hu? He crawled over to Shiro and turned his head down and held up a paw. He wanted to be groomed by Shiro. He could even groom Lance like daddy planned before. He would be a good dog, he promised.

Shiro looked at Lance, “do you want to groom this mutt? I don’t know why you would. He’s been nothing but trouble.”

Lance looked over at Keith who was begging to be forgiven. He whined in sorrow, he wanted attention.

Lance gently went over to Keith and nuzzled his face and licked it.

Keith smiled and tackled Lance to the bed and nuzzled his cheek – stupid gag.

Shiro watched as he took his pants off, his cock hard.

Lance looked up at Shiro and looked at his cock and opened his mouth. Keith looked a Lance and then at Shiro. Lance nudged Keith and whined before going up to Shiro and nuzzling his cock with his nose.

“What do you want pup?” Shiro lifted Lance’s face, “use your words.”

“I want you to add your scent to me daddy.”

Keith’s heart raced, no, no, no! No way was he allowing his daddy to mark his territory on Lance. No!

Shiro gave a wicked smile, “if I mark you pup you will be mine. Is that what you want?”

Lance nodded. Keith got over and tried to push Lance out of Shiro’s grasp.

“This one doesn’t want you to be mine. Why is that? You don’t want to share?”

Keith shook his head, no he didn’t.

“But this pup asked so nice and since you’ve been nothing but trouble, your actions don’t mean much.” He smirked and held onto Lance’s face, “I’ll mark my scent on you for tonight.” He promised.

Keith let out a sigh, for tonight, he could live with that. He went to the side and sat to watch.

“Give daddy a minute pup.” He kissed Lance’s nose. Lance licked it in return and rolled onto his back and gave a playful bark.

Shiro smiled and took Lance’s cock in his hand and started to jerk him off. Lance whined and wiggled his hips. Keith went over to Shiro, his cock was so swollen, he needed to release so bad.

“In time. But right now, you deserve this don’t you agree?”

Keith held his head in shame, yea he did.

Shiro smiled, “someone’s learning. Pup, I’m ready.” He looked at Lance. Lance got up and opened his mouth. Shiro gave a small chuckle and took his cock in his hands. Keith went over getting behind Lance before bringing his two paws on his back, he wanted to be marked.

Shiro smirked, “are you learning to share?”

Keith nodded and brought his nose down to Lance and nuzzled him. Lance smiled.

“I’m glad.” Shiro closed his eyes and took a breath before a golden stream was released from his hard-thick cock.

Lance moaned as it splashed on his face and dribbled out the side of his mouth. Keith wanted to taste but, he didn’t want Shiro madder if he took the gag off. He rubbed his cheek against Lance’s, pinning his body hard onto Lance’s back. He moaned feeling his hard cock pinned down on with skin to skin contact.

“Good boy.” Shiro bent over and kissed Lance’s lips hungerly, their tongues were seen darting in and out of each others mouth.

Keith whined, he wanted the stupid gag off.

Shiro looked up, “fine.” He released it as Keith hungerly licked the sticky urine off Lance’s face. The taste was heaven to him. This was his daddy’s scent, and Keith wanted to be involved too.

Lance smiled as Shiro ran his hands through Keith’s hair, “you miss out when you don’t behave mutt.” Keith looked up at Shiro through his thick eyelashes while taking his time to lick Lance’s nose.

~~~

Shiro lifted Keith’s hips up and took a firm hand on his ass, “one wrong move and you’ll be banished from this room for the rest of the night. Got it mutt?” He slapped Keith’s ass as Keith nodded.

Lance looked at Shiro and licked his chaps, Shiro smiled and kissed his nose, “you want to groom this filthy mutt, don’t you? Get that tongue of yours dirty?”

Lance nodded as Keith wiggled his ass, the tail swished and tickled his inner thighs. Lance bounced over and buried his face in Keith’s cheeks and gave a long-wet lick around the tails base.

Keith moaned into the pillow. Shiro got behind Lance and rubbed his ass, “the filthy slut likes that. Tell me is this mutt as filthy as his actions?”

Lance nodded looking back up to Shiro and stuck out his tongue. Keith looked behind him to see Shiro take Lance’s tongue with his teeth and smirked before shoving his tongue in his throat.

Keith whined, and shoved his ass onto Lance, he wanted the attention.

Lance smiled and played with Keith’s tail and wiggled his own onto Shiro’s hands.

“Take that plug out pup, clean him up good. Daddy will clean you up good as a reward.”

Lance nodded and took out the plug from Keith who let out a soft moan, his pretty little hole winking at Lance.

Lance didn’t loose time and stuck his tongue in and moved it in a circle as he cleaned the rim.

Keith whined as his cock hung heavy, he wanted to be fucked so bad.

Lance’s moans vibrated through Keith’s body as Shiro got to work on him.

Keith looked over his shoulder to see Shiro’s face hidden from view, disappearing in Lance’s ass. Keith groaned and shoved his hips hard onto Lance’s face and started to fuck Lance’s tongue.

“Your are eagered to be fucked hu? Aren’t you mutt?” Shiro looked up as he inserted a finger. Lance moaned hard onto Keith’s ass. “Do you want daddy to fuck you? Punish you for misbehaving.”

Keith nodded, his eyes trying to stay open. Yes he wanted daddy to fuck him while Lance watched in hunger.

“I think I’ll fuck Lance first. He’s been a good pup, unlike you.” He squeezed Lance’s ass before he pulled Lance off Keith by his collar.

Keith turned around and begged, making sure his cock was exposed for Shiro to see how badly he needed to be fucked.

“No.” He said sternly looking at Keith. Keith rolled his eyes and sat, he could play this game too, he’d wait if it meant a good fuck.

Shiro smirked and pulled Lance’s hips up, making his butt nice and perky, awaiting to be fucked. “How do you like it hmm?” He caressed Lance’s ass, “do you like it rough and fast?” He gave a quick smack, Lance moaned into the sheets.

Keith got up and lifted Lance’s face up and smirked, Lance would blow him. Keith made eye contact with Shiro before he took his cock in his hands and slapped it against Lance’s cheek, defiance in his eyes.

“Should I tie this mutt up?” Shiro asked again as he darted his finger in and out of Lance’s hole.

Lance shook his head before he took Keith’s cock in his mouth.

“I like how you can share.” Shiro praised and inserted another finger. “You make him cum I’ll punish you, understood?”

Lance nodded, not taking his lips off Keith’s cock. Keith smiled and ran his hands through Lance’s hair, keeping eye contact with Shiro.

“Maybe daddy will go nice and slow, let you feel me stretch your hole nice and big. Would you like that?”

Lance nodded, moaning in responds. Keith moaned closing his eyes, just fuck him already! Shiro was killing him here!

Shiro got the lube and popped the lid, Keith’s cock jumped at that sound, god that was a heavenly sound.

Shiro took his time to lube up Lance’s hole, “you’ve told me you haven’t been fucked for while hu?”

Lance shook his head taking his lips off. Keith made sure that he got them back on as he took hold of Lance’s head and shoved him down.

Once Shiro was pleased with his work he got himself aligned and shoved in, slowly drawing out every moan and grunt from Lance.

Shiro praised Lance as he slowly began to roll his hips. Keith eyed Lance’s cock which was heavy and looked like it was ready to burst. Keith smirked and pushed Lance off him and got over to the side and licked down his back and made his way close to Shiro before kissing up his chest and landing on his tits. Keeping his attention to Shiro's chest Keith also trued to get a firm grasp on Lance’s member. He was going to make him cum now, so he could get what he wanted.

Shiro moaned, “you’re really eager, aren’t you?”

Keith nodded and rolled the nub between his teeth. He knew he could be rough, Shiro didn’t mind. Stupid Lance, who’s that delicate?

Keith tried his hardest to pump Lance’s length as he kept his attention on Shiro’s chest. This was Keith’s favorite part of Shiro, well besides his thick cock. But he could spend all day just nursing on him.

Lance’s hips bucked into Keith’s hands and Keith could feel the white hot cum spurt out as a long moan escaped his lips.

Shiro spanked his ass and took the plug he came with and reinserted it. “You did well. If there’s a next time I’ll make sure that mutt keeps his hands to himself.” He shot a look at Keith. Keith smirked, have fun trying that Shiro.

He pushed away from Shiro and Lance and begged, again exposing his cock as he wiggled his hips, enjoying how his cock danced for Shiro. ‘Take this cock-ring off daddy’, he was practically begging.

Shiro smiled and gripped Keith’s cock hard, “I bet you can’t last as long as Lance did.”

Keith blew a piece of hair out of his eyes and gave Shiro a look, ‘oh I can’.

Shiro wasted no time and pushed Keith down on all fours and without lube got himself in.

Keith yelped feeling his insides being stretched wide. Lance crawled over to Shiro and spat on his cock as he inserted himself into Keith.

“Good pet.” Shiro smiled at Lance and rubbed his _ears._ Lance smiled and kissed Shiro’s shoulder and clung onto him as he watched Shiro fuck Keith’s tight hole.

Keith whined, tears spilling from his eyes, god he was in heaven. He closed his eyes shut and held tightly onto the sheets and moaned at every thrust and grunt Shiro had to offer. Shiro’s balls violently slapped Keith’s ass with hard quick snaps, causing the sting from the earlier whipping to sting through his body. His cock dripped heavy of pre-cum, he wasn’t going to last.

He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to hold the base of his cock to try and stop himself from cumming.

“Shiro!” Keith cried hard feeling the drool pool from his mouth as his cock released a hard stream of cum. It was powerful and made its way up Keith’s chest to chin. He squeezed hard onto Shiro’s thick cock, enjoying the fullness.

“That’s it filthy mutt, you wanted this hu?”

Keith panted and flopped down as Lance wondered over and nuzzled Keith’s cheek. Keith smirked and took some cum on his finger and inserted it into Lance’s mouth.

Shiro smirked, “you needed that fuck to learn to share hu? I’ll reward you both for being such good boys.”

Lance eagerly bounced up and went to Shiro’s cock nuzzling it. Keith smirked, that’s its slut, smell me on Daddy’s cock. Keith wandered over and with defiance took Shiro’s cock in his mouth.

Shiro yanked Keith away by the hair, “still eager hu?”

Keith blinked and nodded, of course daddy. Shiro took Keith’s face in his hand, “you can suck daddy’s balls. Lance take my cock.”

Lance smiled and went over and put the tip in his mouth. Keith maneuvered himself to get under and took one of Shiro’s balls in his mouth. He popped it in and warmed it with gently licks and rolling of his tongue.

Shiro praised them, letting out soft moans. Keith smiled and nuzzled his sack with his nose, he loved Daddy’s scent.

“I’m going to cum pets.” He cooed.

Keith got out from under and opened his mouth, tongue out, ready to get it on him.

Lance pulled back and went on top of Keith and opened his mouth too. Keith smiled, he liked the feel of Lance’s softening dick on his back.

Shiro gave his cock four hard pumps before releasing with a low moan.

Lance and Keith fought over each drop, both eager to be painted by Daddy. After Shiro released they all slumped onto the bed, breathless and sticky.

Keith nuzzled himself into Shiro and Lance took some time to recoup. After a few minutes Lance got up and through on his clothes, "thank you," he blushed. Keith looked up with heavy eyes, “sorry about biting too hard.”

Lance smiled, “it’s cool.”

Keith smiled and nuzzled back into Shiro taking in his sweaty dominance smell.

“I’ll walk you out.” Shiro smiled and got up with a kiss to Keith’s head before leading Lance out.

Keith lay still eyes closed, he smiled when he felt Shiro’s weight get back on the bed. He ran his hand through Keith’s hair, “why were you so naughty?”

Keith smiled nuzzling into the warmth of his hand, “I get possessive over my Daddy.” He smiled and looked up at him with heavy eyes.

Shiro smiled, “so I’m guessing no more threesomes?”

Keith shrugged, “depends, will it be as fun as this one?”


End file.
